


Five subways long

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Michael doesn't like subway, Neither does Jake, Rich is a short fuck, fluff fluff, hes gonna prove Michael wrong, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: "Jer, just because Rich is short doesn't mean you can measure him in sandwiches""OH REALLY?!"





	Five subways long

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't spell checked, fuck u

Rich sat by Jake. He pulled out a sandwich that he had just bought. Rich fucking loved subway but Jake would always say it was gross and he got mad.

Jake looked over at him and opened his mouth to talk before getting cut off

"No, I know that you hate this but shut up"  
  
Jake laughed quietly "I just don't know how you can eat twelve inches of shit"

Rich playfully glared at him "Oh, its gross to eat food but its not gross when I eat your ass" 

Michael laughed as both him and Jeremy sat down by them "Stop comparing subway to eating your boyfriends ass"

Jeremy snickered quietly "Subway is kinda gross"

Michael laughed quietly "Its really fucking gross"

  
Rich glared at Michael "Says the one eating a fish patty sandwich!" He sighed "What does everyone have against subway?" He asked quietly 

Jake laughed softly "We're just teasing"

Michael shook his head "I'm not. Subway can suck my dick"  
"But thats my job!"  
  
Rich laughed "Jeremiah nO" 

Michel died laughing as Jeremy looked at Rich eat his sandwich. A thought popped into his head and he just blurted it out.

"Can you measure someone in foot longs?" The answer was obvious but Michael had other thoughts.

"Jer, just because Rich is short doesn't mean you can measure him in sandwiches"

Rich immediately stopped eating. He was gonna prove Michael wrong "OH REALLY?!"

Jake laughed "Babe, too loud"

Rich laughed loudly "But i'm gonna measure myself in foot longs, babe!"  
  
"Bro"

"Bro!"

Michael looked at the two "Stop"

Jeremy laughed quietly and leaned on Michael. He didn't know what was wrong with bro "Hey Michael?"

Michael looked down at him "Hm?"

"Bro?"  
  
Michael looked at him blankly "Stop" He smiled a bit as Jeremy laughed 

Jake rolled his eyes "Enough with the sappy shit! We need to get sandwiches, dude"

Michael rolled his eyes "Those things aren't actually a foot long!"

Rich gasped "Liar! These are the god sandwiches and they would never lie!"

Jeremy shook his head "Capriottis is better"

Jake paused "What the fuck is Capriottis?" Jake laughed after that

Jeremy opened his mouth to argue before Michael shushed him "No, we're gonna tell Rich how stupid his idea was!"

Jeremy pouted "B-but it was my idea"

Rich shook his head "Nope, its mine now! Now, how are we gonna do this?"

~~O _O **O**_ **O** O T _H **E**_ **H** O _L **Y**_ **G** H _O **S**_ **T** O _F **T**_ **I** M _E **S**_ **K** I _P~~_

Rich got into his car at the end of the day. Everyone was gonna meet up at subway to prove to Michael that he was five subways long!

Michael was the first to arrive which meant he had to wait inside with Jeremy who was quietly freaking out. 

"M-Michael what if they kick us out because we're not ordering anything?" Which Michael quickly responded with "Jer, they don't give a shit" "B-but we're the only ones here-" Thankfully Jake walked in with a very happy Rich on his back. Jeremy was relieved.

Jake smiled "I can't believe we're spending money on trash"

Rich shook his head "Nope, we're spending money on  _joy_ "

Michael sighed "None of us will eat any sandwiches though!"

Jeremy shook his head "No, i'll eat one!"

"Yeah but that leaves us with a bunch of sandwiches still!"  
  
"Who says I won't eat them all" Rich stuck his tongue out

Jake laughed "Rich you are  _not_ eating your height in sandwiches!"

Michael rolled his eyes "Good thing its not his height"

"INCOWWECT!" Rich yelled which ended with everyone breaking into laughter, including the people working. 

Jake laughed "Okay okay! You pick what you want, Rich"  
  
Rich nodded "And Jeremy, because hes the only one that actually has good taste in food!"

Jeremy laughed quietly "I-I know what I wan't"

Jake smiled "Then go get your food!" And indeed they did. Rich and Jeremy went up to the counter. 

Rich grinned widely as one of the employees looked at him. 

The young tall boy serving the both smiled at them "Hello! What can I get you two today?" He beamed at them

Rich smiled back "Yo dude, can I get four black forest ham footlongs?"   
  
The boy nodded "Sure! Do you want to change any toppings?" Rich simply shook his head and the man looked at Jeremy.   
  
"And for you?"   
  
Jeremy looked at him "Oh! Uh c-can I get a- uhm- an Italian BMT? Please?" He asked quietly, glancing down

The boy smiled "And would you like that toasted?" 

Jeremy paused "Uhhh"

The boy laughed quietly "So untoasted?" Jeremy blushed deeply and nodded. He started making the sandwiches and hummed, going over to the pay area? Thats what its called? idk

"And that'll be $28.25! Unless you want to add anything else?" Jeremy shook his head very quickly 

"No! N-nothing else... please?" 

Rich was a good boy and paid. The group left with 5 big sandwiches as they all went to Michael's house to prove the little shit wrong. They finally got to Michael's house and Rich bolted the fuck inside and into the basement.

The other boys all started laughing and quickly followed Rich quickly. 

Rich was already laying the sandwiches on the floor. He grinned as they were all laid down "Fuck you Mell"  
  
As he said that he laid down by the sandwiches. Perfect height! He cheered 

Jeremy laughed as well as Jake. Michael smiled   
  
"Okay okay I guess i'm wrong" Michael laughed. 

Rich did many poses by the sandwiches. When he was done posing he started eating. He ate all four of his and then Jeremy's because apparently Jeremy wasn't hungry.

Then Rich threw up.

Don't eat your height in Subway, kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fluff! Idk what people have against subway, i'm with Rich fully on this, Subways good as fuck


End file.
